Dawn's Rapidash
Rapidash is a Pokémon owned by Dawn Berlitz. It is her first revealed Pokémon and revealed to have been her first Pokémon. Pokémon Tales: Dawn In Vs. Mareep, Ponyta is out of its Pokéball with its trainer, when Ian's Piplup bumps into its leg, knocking over its ice cream. Piplup gets angry, but Ponyta is apathetic to the situation. Dawn berates Piplup and Ian, about to order Ponyta to attack. Ian and Piplup spook her out of it, and she chooses Mareep to fight instead. In Vs. Glameow, Ponyta is used in the battle round of the Jubilife Contest. Its first foe was Zoey's Glameow. Despite dodging Glameow's first attack, it is swiftly struck down after that. All of its attacks were blocked and it was defeated quickly. In Vs. Starly, Dawn rode on Ponyta as the group traveled. It eventually got tired and Dawn petitioned they stop so it could rest, Ian simply telling Dawn to walk herself. They eventually stop for lunch, and Dawn rides Ponyta again afterwards. In Vs. Budew, Ponyta battles against Nando's Budew. After being powered up by Sunny Day, Budew counters with a Water Sport to weaken the Fire attacks. Budew then manages to overpower and defeat Ponyta. In Vs. Kenny, Ponyta is used in the appeal rounds of the Floaroma Contest. It did well enough to advance Dawn to the next round. In Vs. Buneary, Ponyta appeared being ridden by Dawn. They stumbled across a wild Buneary, Dawn using Ponyta to battle it. Buneary was fast, avoiding Ponyta's attacks and hitting it multiple times. When they battled a second time, Buneary defeated Ponyta. In Vs. Skuntank, Dawn chooses Ponyta to fight against Jupiter's Skuntank alongside Ian's Piplup and Jenny's Stunky. However, Skuntank still overpowers the three of them. Ian gives the Adamant Orb to Dawn, who then rides Ponyta past Skuntank to get the Orb outside to the arriving police force. In Collision With the Hero, Ponyta used its flames to light up Wayward Cave for the group to travel it. It was later defeated by a wild Gible. In Fighting Some ZZZ's, Dawn rode Ponyta as they traveled. She used it again to battle Will's Xatu, where it was defeated instantly. In Vs. Ponyta and Buneary, Dawn rode Ponyta as they traveled. It was used alongside Buneary in a double battle against Crystal's Buizel and Misdreavus. Crystal's team was able to easily counter them and Ponyta was defeated by Misdreavus. In Vs. Shieldon, Dawn rode Ponyta as they traveled. It was used to ward off a horde of Golbat and Skarmory owned by Hunter J's henchmen. In Vs. Rhydon and Magmar, Ponyta teamed up with Silver's Smeargle to battle against Sheila's Medicham and Mira's Kadabra. Despite being overwhelmed at first, Silver triggered Ponyta's Flash Fire ability, allowing Ponyta to power up enough to break a double Psycho Cut and defeat Kadabra. It then worked together with Smeargle and defeated Medicham. In Vs. Ponyta and Smeargle, Ponyta and Smeargle teamed up to battle Ian's Chimchar and Paul's Swinub. They took the advantage at first, Ponyta using Flash Fire to absorb Chimchar's Fire attacks and power itself up, along with showing off a new Fire Spin and Double Kick. Swinub evolved into Piloswine, where it managed to overpower and defeat both foes. In Vs. Gliscor, Ponyta was ridden by Dawn to arrive at the scene of the incident. It teamed up with Crystal's Wingull to defeat McCann's Scizor, it landing the finishing blow. In Vs. Lucario 1, Ponyta was Dawn's third Pokémon to battle Maylene's Croagunk. Ponyta was able to break through Croagunk's combos and defeat him. It then faced off against Lucario, holding its own despite being hit by powerful attacks. Ponyta is defeated in the end, Dawn losing the battle. In Vs. Snorlax and Munchlax, Ponyta teamed up with Brendan's Yanma in a tag battle against Roman's Lickitung and Kylie's Clefairy. They won with ease, Stomp getting a power boost against Clefairy's Minimize. In Vs. Psyduck, Ponyta helped Dawn scale a cliffside to sneak past a guarded point of Psyduck. As they snuck around their breeding ground, a Large Psyduck attacks them and defeats Ponyta. In Vs. Galactic, Ponyta helped fend off Team Galactic. It used Flash Fire to absorb Skuntank's Flamethrower, and helped push back the admins. It teamed up with Ian's Chimchar for an attack, and knocked Poliwrath back. In Vs. Ponyta, Dawn and Ponyta train for a Pokémon Race that is to occur. For the majority of the race they hold out in first place. Ponyta is neck and neck with Barry's Torterra, when a Steelix rampages at the finish line. Seeing the efforts of everyone else, Dawn decides to help defeat Steelix so they can win. Ponyta evolves into Rapidash, learning Fire Blast that greatly injures Steelix. Rapidash is then able to leap off Steelix's head and cross the finish line. In Vs. Drifblim, Rapidash was used in the battle round of the Sandalstraw Contest. It helped Dawn make it to the finals, where it battled Kenny's Drifblim. Its typing made half of Rapidash's moves useless, relying solely on Fire type moves. Drifblim was able to resist them with Stockpile, then win with a full power Spit Up. In Vs. Regigigas, Dawn and Ian rode Rapidash to the Snowpoint Temple. It showed off its new Bounce attack to leap over Hunter J's henchmen to get into the cave. It attacks Hunter J's Salamence, accidentally destroying a pillar that frees Regigigas. When Regigigas attacks, a cave in occurs, Rapidash being injured when hit by falling debris. In Vs. Carnivine, Rapidash is used in the appeal round of the Chocovine Contest. It gives a beautiful, if not safe, performance, allowing Dawn to move onto the battle round. In Collision with Past Ideals, Dawn and Hugh ride Rapidash through Pal Park as they search for Hugh's Togepi. They are chased by Kidd and Thing 1, with Thing 1 eventually tripping it up. Rapidash teams up with Hugh's Flygon to battle Thing 1 and Hypno, which ends with them riding Rapidash to retreat. They succeed in finding Togepi. In Vs. Lake Spirits, Rapidash is chosen to battle against Team Galactic at their base. It primarily battled against Mars' Purugly, which resisted its attacks thanks to its Thick Fat ability. Rapidash kicked Purugly into the cage holding Mesprit, breaking it and freeing Mesprit. In Vs. Dialga and Palkia, Rapidash is chosen to battle at Spear Pillar. It battles Jupiter's Skuntank, and learns High Horsepower to defeat it. It then assists in breaking the Red Chain, freeing Dialga and Palkia. In Vs. Plusle and Minun, Rapidash and Ambipom team up for the Daybreak Contest. They first battle Trey's Stantler and Machamp, winning easily. They make it to the finals, where they battle Ursula's Plusle and Minun. Their abilities allow them to overpower Rapidash's attacks, and then hits them with Encore. At the last minute, Rapidash is able to land a High Horsepower, defeating Plusle and winning the match for them. In Vs. Shaymin, Dawn rode Rapidash to escape from Hunter J and her Salamence. Once they make it to the flower field, Rapidash uses its Flash Fire ability to stop Salamence's Flamethrower, and fights it off. It is later pinned down by Ariados' Sticky Web. In Vs. Glameow and Gallade, Rapidash teams up with Flaaffy in a practice battle against Ian's Lucario and Bayleef. Flaaffy and Rapidash are able to control the flow of the battle, forcing Lucario and Bayleef on the defensive very quickly. When the time runs out, Ian claims that Dawn would be the winner if it was a contest. Later, Flaaffy and Rapidash are used in the Grand Festival battle against Zoey's Glameow and Gallade. While Zoey's team takes the early lead, Flaaffy and Rapidash strike back quickly, with Rapidash's mobility and power being a key component. Zoey predicts its movements, and breaks through most of their combinations. When time runs out, Zoey has more points, causing Dawn to lose. Rapidash goes and comforts Dawn after this. In Vs. Electivire and Steelix, Rapidash had a training match with Ian's Quilava, which was left unfinished. It teamed up with Quilava to battle Kenny's Electivire and Jasmine's Steelix. Quilava used his Fire attacks to activate Rapidash's Flash Fire, powering it up so it could injure both opponents. After Quilava defeated Steelix, Rapidash defeats Electivire easily. In Lady Problems and the Ultimate Rap Battle, Rapidash is chosen to melt the ice trapping Ian and Steve. It is intercepted by Joe's Steelix, though it succeeds in its mission. It then battles Steelix along with Ian's Staraptor, eventually being defeated by Earthquake. Ponyta makes several cameo appearances, usually for lunch or being ridden on by Dawn as they travel. It has cameoed in Vs. Pachirisu, Vs. Poffin, Vs. Purugly, Vs. Combee, Vs. Chatot, Vs. Probopass, Vs. Skorupi, Vs. Zangoose, Vs. Pupitar, Vs. Aipom, Vs. Flaaffy, Vs. Chingling and Collision with the Enemy. Pokémon Tales: Silver In Vs. Raticate, it is revealed that Dawn left Rapidash with Professor Rowan. Pokémon Tales In Hoe Down at the Gala Reception! Ladies Night Out, Rapidash and Silver's Cacturne battle Abi's Gardevoir and Elise's Clefairy. Rapidash focuses in on Gardevoir, the two having a heated battle. Rapidash is eventually defeated, them losing the match. Known Moves References Category:Pokemon Category:Pokémon Tales Category:Fire Pokemon Category:Pokemon Tales Pokemon Category:Dawn's Pokemon (PT)